


Chapter 19.5 of The One Who Was Lost

by Still_Invisible (Invisible206)



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: End of a slow burn, F/M, Horns, Jotun have 2 sexes here, Jotun sex, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Oral Sex, The One Who Was Lost, no plot here, oops I forgot the explicit tag, optional chapter, reader is Jotun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:20:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22110964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invisible206/pseuds/Still_Invisible
Summary: This is the optional smut chapter fromThe One who was LostI’m posting it separately because I forgot to add the explicit rating to the story and it seemed a bit late to change that.It's the end of a slow burn. It has no plot but I suppose it could stand alone if fluffy Jotnar smut appeals to you.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Kudos: 19





	Chapter 19.5 of The One Who Was Lost

At first he was surprised but then he melted into you, his lips were soft and they parted to allow your tongue to gently enter. He slipped his hands beneath your horns to touch your face as well and a little moan escaped you. 

He took over and his tongue slid past yours to enter your mouth. You played with his tongue but let it have its way as you let out another moan, which he answered with his own. 

His hands slipped down to your bare shoulders, they were soft and cool. You took a deep breath through your nose and he kissed you deeper as his hands held you tighter. 

You moved your hands to tangle into his inky black hair. You grabbed soft handfuls of it as he started to kiss and nibble at your neck, he was being careful not to get poked by the horns that curved around the sides of your face. He moved one hand up to gently touch one to keep track of them. His were well out of the way but you slide your hand up to grasp one. Horns themselves have no nerves, but you can feel every movement at the base and it can be very pleasing. This was a new sensation to him and he let out another moan as you tighten your grip and slid along its length as far as you can reach.

His hand slips behind your neck to fumble at the cord tying your beaded halter. It comes undone and falls heavily into your lap, exposing your breasts. Your nipples are hard and bright blue and he stops a moment to admire them, you look at him and giggle, “Haven’t you ever seen blue nipples before?”

“My own of course, but yours are much nicer. I think this blue is now my favorite color,” he smirked before placing one hand over one breast and pinching and rolling the nipple and then covering the other with his mouth, sucking and gently biting. 

You can barely breathe the sensations are so intense at first. Then you wrap your arms around him and pull up his green tunic to slip your hands under and touch his bare skin. You caress his back, feeling the raised markings and tracing along them with your fingertips. 

He starts to ease you onto your back on the couch. Licking your other nipple and cupping the breast he was nibbling before. 

You slip your fingers into the waistband of his trousers and push your hands in, eager to touch more of his bare skin. 

“Can we move into your bedchamber?” He whispers into your ear. 

Your entire body feels a jolt of heat emanating from your core at his suggestion and his breath on your ear. You nod wordlessly and try to get up from under him.

He quickly gets up off of you and slides his hands under you to quickly lift you from the couch and carries you into the bedchamber. He gently sets you down on your back with your feet on the floor. Deftly untying the bottom of your halter he sets it aside to focus on your long beaded loincloth, which had become tangled around your legs. 

He made quick work of that and you were exposed before him, goose bumps covering your naked body. He pulled off his tunic, exposing his pale blue skin and swirling raised markings. 

He took a deep breath as he looked at you laying there. “You are so beautiful, you put any Asynja to shame. I wish I had known you before.”

“You would never have touched me,” you said. 

“Such a tragedy, I was a fool,” he purred as he laid on you and started kissing you and biting your lips. Your hands began to explore the front of his trousers, feeling his arousal through the cloth. 

He slowly started to nibble your neck, and then your breasts got attention again for a minute. As he traveled lower you were no longer able to reach his erection and you growled in disappointment, but he started to trace the markings on your belly with his tongue. It tickled and you giggled as he slipped off the bed onto his knees between your legs. 

You were still giggling as he lifted one of your thighs and started to make a trail of bites, the first one caused you to gasp, they were hard enough to bruise but they felt so good. 

He stopped and put his chin on your mound and looked up at you, red eyes half closed and unfocused in pleasure. “I am yours, Sorceress,” he purred. You smiled down at him. Then he looked down and started running his tongue in along were your leg joins to your body. 

You started to growl softly again in frustration. He then ran his tongue along your slit, stopping at the top to flick and suck. 

You gasped and arched you body to him. His mouth would be your undoing. You reached your hands down and started to play with the hair at the base of his horns, caressing his scalp were the horns met his skull. He took a breath and groaned onto your clit, you could feel the vibration in his mouth and it sent you nearly over the edge. 

He reached up and slid two fingers into you, curling them in just the right way. You didn’t know if you could take any more, and you couldn’t. The pleasure grew and passed the point of control and you screamed his name as you came almost violently with his fingers inside of you and your clit in his mouth. It lasted so long that time seemed to stop, you were stuck in that moment of ecstasy. 

He looked up at you with your shining wetness covering his face, then wiped his face on a blanket and stood up, his hardness trying to break through his pants. He carefully unlaced his pants and his hard blue cock sprung free like a hungry animal. It’s size was not in proportion to his small stature- he was the same size as a full sized Jotun. It made you a little nervous but you reached for it and wrap your hand around it, feeling the raised ridges of the markings that covered even his most intimate parts as you stroked it. The silky tip leaked precum and you smoothed it along the underside. 

But he moved so you couldn’t reach it and laid back across you, one arm supporting his weight and the other directing his cock to your entrance. He flicked the head along your slit once or twice to tease you and then slowly you felt him enter you. You felt yourself stretch to accommodate him and you felt every line of his markings as they entered your body. When he was fully in he pulled out slowly and then roughly shoved his entire length into you. You yelped but grabbed his hips to hold him inside of you. He slid it back out slowly and then more gently pushed back into you. When he was bottomed out in you his body rubbed against your clit and you moved with him to maximize the friction. 

He covered your mouth with his and you could taste yourself on his lips. You ran your tongue around his mouth and he sucked it back in as he pumped into you. 

Before you knew it another orgasm caught you by surprise and you bit his shoulder, drawing blood. He moaned in pleasure and rolled you over so that your ass was in the air. 

He held your hips and stopped a moment to enjoy the view. “Yes I do love this blue,” he purred as he teased you by slipping one finger in slowly, then two. Then he pulled them out and plunged his cock back into you. This time moving faster and harder. You felt his body slap against you, his balls nearly hitting your clit as his cock impaled you in a way that was almost painful but you only wanted more of it. 

Suddenly he leaned forward and grabbed your horns with each of his hands, causing you to get up on your knees. He continued pumping into you and you moaned loudly, out of control. 

Soon his breathing became ragged and he stopped for a second, then he let go of your horns and put his hands on your hips as he slammed into you hard until you felt him twitch and moan your name as his cum filled you past full. It dripped out of you warmly as he pulled out and took you into his arms. You wrapped a leg around him and held him as close as you could. 

He held you as closely as you did him. Then you both relaxed, secure and blissful in each other’s arms and your breathing started to slow. 

“I can’t believe I thought you were a monster,” he whispered in your ear. You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen.”

You chuckled “so I take it that you have never fucked a frost giant before?”

“We made love, wait, no, there was definitely some fucking,”he smirked. 

“Mmm... I’m glad I didn’t kill you when we first met,'' you purred and kissed him. 

“Me too,” he said. 

You held each other and soon fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> [On to Chapter 20 of The One Who Was Lost ](/works/20717102/chapters/52773505/)   
> 


End file.
